


Whole Oats

by sanidine



Series: Letterkenny Cold Opens [1]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Banter, Chocolate Box Exchange, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: "You went out sledding with your pals the other day…"





	Whole Oats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome/gifts).



"You went out sledding with your pals the other day…"

\---

It was after they had stopped their sleds on the side of the trail, let the engines slip from the purr of well oiled machinery into the ringing silence of the deep woods, and removed their helmets for the bettered imbibing of beer and darts that Katy said

“Seems like you're not getting much power to the ground there Darry.”

“Yeah. Thought it felt a little weak back there.”

“Looked to me like it was running as weak as wet paper.” Wayne said

“Weaker, I'd say.”

“Weak as a newborn kitten.”

“As weak as the reception of The Trouble With Tracy.”

“As weak as jellos whats been lefts out in the suns.”

“Yeah.” Daryl conceded “About that weak.”

“You scour your clutch recently?” Katy asked

“You really aughts to scours your clutch there Darry.”

“What do you know about it Dan?”

“Well, I knows that Katy knows all abouts sleds.” Dan said. “She likes sleddin’ even more than Sled Ted.”

“Yeah, well, for your information I got after it with the steel wool last -”

“Can't use steel wool on a sled clutch.” Katy cut him off

“Steel wool’s no good on a sleds clutch, Darry.”

“Everyone knows that steel wool is good for starting fires and stymying critters, not scouring clutches.” Wayne took a sip of his beer. “Figure it out.”

“Figure it out.”

“Figure it out.”

“You figure it out.”

“ _You_ figure it out.” Katy stomped the breaks on that exchange. “Using steel wool is a beginners mistake. It seems like you're a little out of touch there, Darry.”

“Don't, Katy.”

But it was already too late. Wayne had that look in his eyes that he got when he got on to certain topics, impossible to shake loose.

“Hmmm, he's definitely out of touch.” Wayne added. “But Darry, would you say that you're out of time?”

“No.”

“Oh, he's definitely out of time.”

“Do we have to do this?”

“What’s wrong Darry? Have you lost that loving feeling?”

“I mean, we could just not.”

“‘Aww Darry, I'm afraid I can't go for that.

“I haves to say” Squirrelly Dan said “I'm not sures I understands this joke.”

Katy looked up from her phone. “Darry's mom named him after Daryl Hall of Hall and Oates.”

“Daryls Halls and John Oates?”

“That's the one.”

“You means the soft pops rocks duo Hall and Oates?”

“I mean seven time platinum recording artists Hall and Oates."

"Halls and Oates, who were inducted into the Rocks and Rolls Hall of Fames in April 2014?”

“I do mean Hall and Oates, Billboard magazine's number one greatest duo of all time.”

“I've got times for some Halls and Oates.”

“Oh, I got so much time for Hall and Oates.”

Daryl groaned.

“You alright there Darry?”

“No.”

 ---

"... not to be all Hall and Gloats about it, but being named after the Duke is about as better as it can be than being named after the softest set of singers to ever serenade their way to stardom."


End file.
